


无人之境（二）

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个在末世中慢慢靠近的故事





	无人之境（二）

做出决定后的好处就是他们如今有了很多要计划的事情，于是朱正廷就没有时间和精力去想那些他不愿意想的东西。比如说整座城市，整个国家，甚至整个世界似乎都已经崩溃，不断萎缩至越来越小的区域，直到就只有几个街区，几个孤岛。如今大概只要半天他就能把警戒线围着的北京城走上一圈。  
搜寻队带着喷漆瓶去到警戒线外的空房子搜罗物资，在门外喷上记号，然后带着食物，水和燃料回来。一次一个队员告诉朱正廷，不管哪儿都是一个样。  
他想起在楼道里遇到的那个背着孩子拖着箱子的女人。  
“哪儿都得比这儿强吧？”  
也不知她最后选择去了哪儿。  
甲壳虫的体量决定了他们不能带太多东西。意外的是他们在姐姐家翻出了全套野营装备，登山包、帐篷，一个双人睡袋，甚至还有一个充气防潮垫。朱正廷苦笑着想，不知道得是怎样的愚蠢才会选择在末世严冬之际筹划上路野营。不过出于保险，这些他们还是都带上了。  
然后即便一切都已崩塌，他们仍然需要准备所谓的通关文书。这倒是令人莫名心安，几乎所有人都死了，但是他们仍然拥有一份手写盖章的证明来告诉所剩无几的世界他们是健康的。没有发烧，没有咳嗽，连一点鼻涕都不流。虽然朱正廷一走进检查处的大门，那浓重的消毒水味就让他真的很想打喷嚏。检查处的梁大夫曾经是一个见习牙医，如今受过专业医科训练的人已经屈指可数了，基本都赶鸭子上架成了全面手。朱正廷有惊无险地忍住了鼻腔的刺激，从她手里拿到了自己的健康证明。  
下午两人在家打包行李时，他想起这事跟蔡徐坤说起来。蔡徐坤数着自己搜罗到的一整盒打火机笑着说，“她给我刮口腔取样的时候，我被自己的口水呛到了，咳得停不下来，她当时那个样子，就像下一秒就要把我塞裹尸袋里去。”  
朱正廷用力压住快要爆开的急救包，第三次试图拉上拉链，结果一把把铁环扯断了。“啊，见鬼。”  
“拿个大袋子兜着吧，水池下面有。”蔡徐坤说。  
“如果你病了，你会告诉我的，对吗？”朱正廷拿了个袋子把东西重新装好，装作无意地说。  
蔡徐坤抬起头看他，“如果我病了，我会告诉你，但是我不会病。”   
“基本上所有人都这么说过，然后基本上所有人都死了，为什么你会是例外？”朱正廷反问道，“为什么我会是例外？”  
蔡徐坤耸了耸肩，“因为我们科学洗手？”  
“我是认真的。”朱正廷皱着眉头说。  
“你希望我说什么呢？”蔡徐坤叹了口气，“如果我生病了，你有两个选择，要么在自己被我传染前把我杀了，要么把我甩了自己走掉。”  
“…操…”  
“我们一直都很注意，”蔡徐坤换了更温柔地语气，“事情不会到那一步的。”

然后一切都准备好了。  
他们准备好了自己需要的物资，把不需要的东西拿去换了汽油，就只待上车出发了。  
然而真正出发却不是那么容易。即使一切都崩坏了，毕竟这里是家。来到了离别的门槛前，朱正廷却从没有更想要留在这座如今弥漫着死亡气息的“小城”里。谁知道外面的世界会是怎样？哪儿都可能比这儿强，哪儿也都可能比这儿糟。出去了，什么都可能发生，而他们可能再也回不来了。  
蔡徐坤看上去比他还要糟糕，他在尽可能地拖延时间，不停地拆包打包，微调各种收纳秩序，想要带上更多东西，想要把他们最常用的放在最上面，一边收拾还会一边严肃地问一些无关紧要的问题，比如“两支牙膏真的够吗？”“要不再多带一双袜子吧！”他看到他们用袋子兜着的急救包里东西乱作一团，又开始忧心如果发生什么意外，一个人会不会因此流血致死，因为另一个人在忙着从这堆垃圾里翻出创口贴。  
电又停了四天了。这天早上朱正廷爬起床，穿好衣服洗漱完毕，把最后两个鸡蛋煎好夹在馒头里做成三明治，然后冲了杯速溶黑咖啡，一并端回房里。  
“该起来了，坤。”他坐在床边摇摇蔡徐坤的肩膀。  
蔡徐坤把头缩进被子里，过了几秒，闻到三明治的香味，又睁开眼睛探出头来。  
“谢谢，”他坐起来，接过咖啡抿了一口。  
“这也太…难喝了。”  
“非常时期，忍耐一下，米其林三星大厨也无力回天啊。”朱正廷拍拍他的腿安抚一下。  
“今年不得不摘去一星了，大厨。”蔡徐坤端起杯子又喝了一口。  
“也许路过河北能弄到牛奶呢，那我就能给你调杯好喝的了。”朱正廷拿起一块三明治吃了一口。  
两人安静地坐了一会儿，朱正廷吃完这块三明治，蔡徐坤的咖啡也见了底。朱正廷接过他的杯子，摩挲着杯沿的渍迹轻声说：“我们今天就出发吧。坤，我们真的已经准备好了。”

离开那一小片幸存的文明街区，他们走进了未知。  
朱正廷靠在玻璃上望向窗外，看着空荡的城市，在心里默念着再见，再见，再见。  
这是无数人做出过的一个选择，但不是所有人都有幸在实践上把这条路走远。高速上已经清理出一条车道，但是两旁布满了当初惨烈的遗迹，有的车静静停着，有的车撞作一团，甚至翻到栏杆外去。驶过的时候朱正廷会死死盯着前行的一小段路面，害怕自己扭头就会看见什么熟悉的车或人。对面路上也有过几辆开过去的车，让他们禁不住会想选择这个方向是不是真的是一个错误。  
就这么慢慢开着，时间耗得很快。油也耗得很快。油站的油是早就一滴不剩了，快到济南的时候，他们决定先下高速进城换油。  
“我们用什么换油呢？除了出卖你的色相这个选择？”朱正廷戏剧化地叹了一口气。  
“这不是有你在嘛！”蔡徐坤小心翼翼地从匝道上挤在一起的三辆车旁开过去。  
“哈哈哈，真好笑。”朱正廷配合地干笑几声。蔡徐坤也笑起来。  
“要是能从那些车里弄油就好了。”朱正廷眼巴巴地看着外面一堆一堆的废车。  
“一会儿找人问问吧。”

凭借新鲜得仿佛墨迹都还没干的健康证明，两人顺利地进了城。守卡的战士给他们指了后勤处的方向，他们谨慎地通过一段堆满各种烧毁或是撞毁的车的所谓“安全区”，担心满地的残渣会不会扎破轮胎。  
他们用两个黄桃罐头换回一个大号注射器和一根软管。后勤处的大姐将它们塞进蔡徐坤的手里，热情地捏着他的手指进行了全程演示教学。

“哦！看那双眼睛里闪烁的爱意！”朱正廷一边走回副驾驶一边打趣道。  
“那是她眼镜的反光。”蔡徐坤的脸还绿着。  
“~~难以忘记初次见你，一双迷人的眼睛~~”朱正廷挑着眉开心而夸张地唱起来。他们很久没有遇到过如此有趣的事情了，他自然不会轻易放过蔡徐坤。  
“那位善良的阿姨帮助了我们，你这个家伙…”蔡徐坤说着也绷不住要笑出来，“你真是够了，快点上车。”  
“多么善变的男人，”朱正廷做出愤慨的样子，“刚才叫人家姐姐，现在就变成了阿姨。”  
他钻进车里系上安全带，说着又做戏唱起来，“~~多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜，可知谁愿承受岁月无情的变迁~~”。蔡徐坤伸手过去要捂住他的嘴巴，他一边躲闪一边顽强地继续表演，“~~多少人曾在你生命中来了又还，可知一生有你我都陪在你身边~~”。他转身捧着心对蔡徐坤做出深情如许的样子，唱完转头不可抑制地大笑起来。  
蔡徐坤笑着看他闹了一会儿，扭头发动了汽车重新上路。

他们一路开到了徐州过夜。拜注射器和软管所赐，他们现在几乎有一整箱油。虽然加油的过程不亚于他俩看过的任何一部恐怖片，一边一点点的抽油，一边努力不要去看那些车里瞪着的腐坏的眼眶。  
他们把车停在一个商场门口，熄了火下车，朱正廷努力抑制住惊恐的尖叫。整栋楼都是黑的，整个街区全部都是黑的。  
一片漆黑，一片寂静。  
蔡徐坤打开手电走到他身边，他紧紧抓住蔡徐坤的胳膊，“这里太恐怖了。北京没有过这么恐怖。”  
“那是因为我们基本都猫在家里了，要是经常在外面待着估计比这儿还要吓人。”蔡徐坤锁上车，和朱正廷一起背着包往门口走去。  
大门已经被砸坏了，他们小心穿过碎玻璃进去。  
商场进门是条很长的过道，在手电的光照的边缘之外形成一个虚无的幻境，仿佛他们一直朝着黑暗走，而黑暗无边无尽。朱正廷右手继续抓着蔡徐坤的胳膊，左手伸下去抓他的手。  
他实在是害怕极了。  
蔡徐坤冰凉的手紧紧地回握住他。  
“也许我们应该把帐篷拿进来，”蔡徐坤提议道，“这里面这么大，有帐篷会暖和一些。”  
他们走进一家看上去整洁一些的店面停下来。  
“就这儿吧，正正你在这里等我，我去拿帐篷。”  
朱正廷答了一个“好”字，蔡徐坤松开了他的手拍拍他的肩往外走去。  
他立刻就后悔了。即便他知道蔡徐坤就在二十米之外，但这段时间以来没有比这几分钟更让他感觉孤独无助的时候了。  
他在寒冷中努力瞪大双眼看向没有一丝光的黑暗，一动也不能动。

店门响了一下，几秒种后他终于看到店里逐渐有了微薄的光，然后蔡徐坤转过弯来，手电直直照在他的脸上。  
“哦，对不起。”蔡徐坤赶紧移开了手电。  
“没事。”朱正廷扶住一旁的柜台。蔡徐坤的归来所带来的极大安慰远远超过了短暂致盲所带来的不适。  
两人支好了帐篷，铺好了床垫，又从店里拿了些衣服铺得更软和一些，然后坐进睡袋里吃晚餐。  
晚餐是每人一个茄汁黄豆罐头。朱正廷一颗一颗的挑出来吃，感觉这样能让自己更有饱足感一些。  
“世界就不能在夏天毁灭吗？”坐在手电冰冷惨白的光中吃着冰凉的豆子实在是毫无美感的体验。  
“世界就不能不毁灭吗？”蔡徐坤低着头把豆子拨来拨去。  
“啊，对。不过没搞出什么丧尸之类的出来也算仁慈了。”  
“你觉得，我们认识的，还有没有…”蔡徐坤没有说完，他摇了摇头重新开始拨拉手里的豆子。  
朱正廷知道他在想什么，因为他们都想过，每一天都在想。他们曾经认识那么多人，遍布在世界各地。这一切发生后，通讯也断了，后来连电都没有了，有那么多人就直接失去了联系，无论结局好坏。  
“既然我们活着，那一定还有吧。”朱正廷轻声说。他靠过去把头抵在蔡徐坤的肩膀上。  
“但是很多人都死了，”蔡徐坤用力地用勺子碾碎一颗颗豆子，“绝大部分人。”  
“但是我们活着呀，”朱正廷反驳道，继续用他唯一的论据，“不可能只有我们，我们认识那么多人，坤，按概率来说-”  
“按概率来说我们应该都死了，就像-”蔡徐坤也没有说完这句话，但是朱正廷知道他想说什么。他们一起参加了葬礼，在还能办得了葬礼的时候。  
“你看看北京，还有济南，”蔡徐坤接着说，“我们今天总共见了能有五十个人吗？”  
“我们在济南就待了两个小时。”  
蔡徐坤把他的头轻轻顶起来，然后看着他的眼睛说：“我们在济南，一个集中生活区的中心地带，两个小时只见到了几十个人。”  
朱正廷叹了口气，“我知道。”他并不想讨论这个，他根本就不想思考这些。他伸手抓住蔡徐坤的后颈捏了捏，想要给他鼓舞下士气。  
但是蔡徐坤往前倒下去，直到把头枕在朱正廷的腿上，睡袋的局限让他蜷缩得很辛苦。  
他把罐头举高递给朱正廷，“你帮我吃了吧，我不爱吃豆子。”  
朱正廷接过来放在了一旁，他知道蔡徐坤一会儿还是会吃的。  
他一遍遍用手指梳过蔡徐坤茂密的头发。为了方便，出门前他们的头发都剪短了不少，摸上去很有韧劲儿。  
“这真的是太扯淡了。”蔡徐坤小声嘟哝着，听上去带着明显的鼻音。  
这充满泪意与委屈的声音立刻让朱正廷慌张起来。“坤？”他拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，顿了顿，就轻柔地一遍遍抚过他的胳臂安慰他。  
蔡徐坤并没有放出声哭，朱正廷只能听见他略微粗重的呼吸，但是很快他自己的喉头也跟着发紧。他倾身覆在蔡徐坤身上，搂住他的肩膀和头，把他半抱在怀里，“坤，”他又叫了一遍。  
“正正。”蔡徐坤轻声答道，伸手握住他的手。  
朱正廷闭上眼睛努力压抑住翻涌的泪意。他一直都很擅长安慰人，可是今天他不知道该说什么去安慰蔡徐坤。  
“可惜明天你到了我们那儿，却吃不着大肉面了。”他搜肠刮肚却找到这么一句不相干的话。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地笑了一声，带着微微的沮丧，又用空着的右手抹了抹脸上的泪，“为此我真是要痛哭一场了。”  
朱正廷懊恼地把脸往他身上埋了埋，委屈地说：“你再哭下去我也忍不住了。”  
蔡徐坤把脸埋进朱正廷的大腿，开始控制平复自己的呼吸，朱正廷侧脸趴在他肩上，玩着他的左手耐心地等他平静下来。  
终于，“你吃了我的豆子吗？”蔡徐坤问他。  
“没有，你想吃了吗？”  
朱正廷坐直起来把豆子递给他。

清晨，朱正廷朦胧中听见蔡徐坤叫他的名字，还一直摇着自己的肩膀。  
“正正，车不见了！”  
“嗯？”  
“车被人偷走了！”  
朱正廷瞬间坐了起来，好在蔡徐坤预判准确两人才避免了撞头惨剧。蔡徐坤给他披上外衣，牵着刚醒还有点踉跄的他来到街上，空空如也的大街上。  
“我操！”  
蔡徐坤没有说话，他看上去就和他们那天演出被取消时一样，紧绷的肩膀微微收着，咬着牙关，瞪着的眼睛里盛满怒火。  
“我操！怎么能这样？我们所有的东西都在里面。”朱正廷嚷道。  
蔡徐坤苦涩地说：“我们也怪不了别人。”  
朱正廷急躁地抓了几把自己的头发。汽油、衣服、食物、水，一点点就可能决定着多活一天还是死去，他们把这样一辆车就停在了路边，他们还不如把钥匙直接装进礼盒拱手相送。蔡徐坤说得对，在当下这个世道，如果是他们遇到这样一份大礼，恐怕也是却之不恭的。  
操。  
“我们现在怎么办？”朱正廷上下抹着自己的脸，又往后抓住自己的头发。  
“再找一辆车？”蔡徐坤提议道，但他听上去和朱正廷一样绝望。车倒是应有尽有，高速上到处都是，他们甚至还可以礼貌地跟它们的主人打个商量。路过和取油已经够糟了，如今还要把他们请出来，然后自己再坐进去，带走发酵了小半年的一车毒气。仅仅是想象就令二人不寒而栗。  
“即便我们能找到一辆能用的车，我们再去哪里弄汽油和食物，还有所有其它的装备呢？”  
“要不就用走的。”  
朱正廷忍不住笑出来，“是啊，我们还要一直走到湖南去。大哥，拜托。”  
“幸好帐篷还在。”蔡徐坤说道，就好像那是什么巨大的胜利一样。  
他们坐在路边的石条上清点剩下的行李，他们还剩三瓶水，两瓶免洗洗手液，各自的洗漱包，八双袜子，半包苏打饼干，4罐鲮鱼罐头，6条内裤，4件T恤，一个太阳能手电，一把瑞士军刀，一本地图，一卷卫生纸，急救包，他俩的手机和两个充电宝，帐篷，床垫，睡袋以及蔡徐坤收集的那一盒打火机。  
“我们完了。”朱正廷总结道。“我们有的大家都不难找到，没有人会跟我们换东西。”  
两人沉默地坐在路边。  
“我觉得我们现在不适合一味去找车。”几分钟后朱正廷突然开口说道。“我们的食物和水太少了，很快就能陷入绝境。”   
“而且如果遇到本地搜寻队，抢起资源来可能会有危险。”蔡徐坤也迅速进入了生存模式。昨晚的事等于说有的人为了资源可以选择不声不响就断了他们的生路，本地的境况很可能不太乐观。  
“我们就沿着大路往南走，路上再见机行事吧。”朱正廷撑着蔡徐坤的肩膀站起来，又伸手把他也拉起来，“这里到我家也就不到400公里了，就是走，咱们也能走到！”  
他们又回商场里搜罗了一番，带上了几件保暖的衣服，就着稀薄的晨光，两人重新踏上了归途。  
走了将将200米左右，路边就是一家带着停车场的星级酒店，昨夜他们倘若能往前多开20秒钟就能看见。

两人路过城南一个小区时，有幸捡到两辆能骑的自行车，即便后来有认错方向绕远一点，入夜之前好歹也是入了安徽境。他们尽量都待在路上，避开了房屋。疫情刚爆发时，人们大多数都是在医院离世，等后来开始蔓延，则基本是在自己家里。两个多月的腐败气息充斥着密闭的房屋的每一寸空间，朱正廷觉得自己这辈子也忘不掉开门那一瞬间扑面而来的带着酸味的恶臭。  
傍晚开始飘雪，天光迅速暗淡下来。两人在路边找了间守田人废弃的破屋子，算是当晚的驻地。  
实在是太冷了。白天起码还能靠一刻不停地活动来取暖，这会儿两人在睡袋里紧紧地抱在一起，妄图能从对方身上汲取一点暖意。帐篷外，寒风从墙上的破洞呼号而过，两人没有太多对话，就在一天的疲惫中沉沉睡去。

第二天风雪还是没有停，朱正廷醒来后听着风声又躺了一会儿，没有立刻叫醒蔡徐坤。身后抵着的这片肩背恐怕是方圆百里内唯一的温暖所在，他一时实在舍不得离开。  
车是没法骑了，两人把头一天拿的所有衣服都穿到了身上，勉强推着车走了一段，终于还是因为难以平衡而放弃了。  
又回到了步行。顶着风雪，扛着饥饿与疲劳，两人就沉默地走着，实在也没什么可说的，环境与状态让两个人都在焦躁爆动的边缘，任何对话都能轻易触发。

到了第三天，雪总算是停了。水和罐头都无法再省，两人终于不能抗拒下去，进了户农家院子里寻找补给。幸运的是，这次还没用摸进主屋，就在厨房里发现了一些陈米。生了火融了雪水，好歹吃了顿饱饭。  
饭后蔡徐坤提出还是进主屋搜罗一番，朱正廷用院子里的锄头一把夯开了锁，蔡徐坤越过他推开了门，脸上露出一番奇怪的表情，但这是几天来朱正廷在他脸上第一次看到笑容。  
屋里很黑，门缝中飘散出冰冷而朽坏的臭味，蔡徐坤把毛衣扯上来蒙住鼻子，错身走了进去。  
几分钟后，他带着一大包罐头走了出来，手里还提着一个吉他。

这真是苦中作乐的典范了，朱正廷心想，蔡徐坤弹着琴倒着走在他前面，哼着轻快的乡村民谣。  
“Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go”  
于是朱正廷就笑着走向他，他又立刻转过去，换一首《平凡之路》，在风中唱他的自由。  
后来他就随便拨几个和弦，两人一起唱自己能想起旋律的每一首歌。

音乐极大提升了一路苦行的感受。两人就这么时不时地唱着又走过了两天。  
大雪则严重降低了他们前进的效率。他们在一辆卡车车斗里找到了一些大垃圾袋绑在腿上，勉强能保证鞋子和裤子不要进水。  
后来两人不得不离开大路，因为路面结冰实在是太滑了。

这天夜里，两人在一户人家的柴房里找到些干燥的树枝，生了火煮热了罐头，又烘干了潮湿的衣物。  
休息后蔡徐坤很快睡着了，朱正廷看着帐篷外的光缓缓暗淡下去。他摸出手机开了机。如今电成了有去无回的东西，手机背在身上也就是留个念想，轻易不舍得再用。  
他把姐姐的短信又点开看了看。  
还有几天就要过年了。离家也越来越近。  
他却丝毫不敢有什么期待。  
蔡徐坤的嘴唇微微地张开着，呼吸轻柔地拂过朱正廷的脸颊，他稍稍偏一偏头，仿佛能感受到毫厘之间肌肤相亲所激发的奇异电流。  
“坤？”  
片刻之后，蔡徐坤迷糊地答了一声“嗯？”就好像思绪刚刚被从千里之外拉扯回来。  
“跟我说说话好吗？”朱正廷说。  
蔡徐坤在睡袋里挪动了一下，又重新躺下，鼻子贴在朱正廷的脸颊上。  
“像这样吗？”他问道。温暖而湿润的气息落在朱正廷的嘴唇上。  
“嗯。”  
切近，直接，蔡徐坤与他面颊相贴，他呼吸着他的气息。无法忽视的存在。这正是朱正廷现在亟需的。  
“你想要我说什么？”  
“随便什么都行。”  
“好，你让我想想。”蔡徐坤沉默了许久，朱正廷都要开始疑惑他是不是又睡着了，他又重新开口说道，“我刚去美国的时候，有一个同学邀请我去他家做客。他妈妈做了很丰盛的晚餐，各种各样的沙拉啊，烤土豆啊，点心啊，但是有一道他家独家秘方的，也不知道该叫派还是挞，一个一个小小的，上面有芝士熬的酱，有火腿，有鱼，还有芦笋。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“闻起来糟糕透了。真的，简直是臭气熏天。我就想，出于礼貌，还是要尝一尝吧。”  
“对啊。”朱正廷想象着懂事的小蔡徐坤，微微笑起来。  
“是吧？”蔡徐坤温和地附和着。说话时，他的嘴唇会触碰到朱正廷的嘴唇，这样的接触就和他的声音一样令人心安。  
“但是我当时可能正在叛逆期，我无论如何也没有说服自己去尝一尝。我就一直吃着烤土豆，然后用叉子把那个派皮戳来戳去，最后就说我饱了。那个派真的太难闻了，正正，可是这几天我都一直在想着那个见鬼的派。”  
“为什么？”  
“大概是因为太饿了吧。我就一直回想着我这辈子放弃过的所有的食物，好像如果当时我把它们吃掉了，现在也就不会那么饿。”  
蔡徐坤又回复了沉默。朱正廷用鼻子磨蹭他的脸颊，又用嘴唇轻轻擦过他的嘴唇，“你接着说。”  
“八百标兵奔北坡，”蔡徐坤叹了口气，把自己搂在朱正廷后颈的胳膊收紧了些，“炮兵并排北边跑。炮兵怕把标兵碰，标兵怕碰炮兵炮。”  
朱正廷轻声笑了笑，可是蔡徐坤的声音一停，他就感觉愈发压抑。“我睡不着，”他低声说，手上一点一点揪着蔡徐坤衣领上的棉线。  
蔡徐坤把他紧紧抱进怀里，把脸埋进彼此的颈窝。  
“需要我继续说话吗？”他闷声说道。他用手指在朱正廷的背上安抚地画圈，嘴里随意哼着曲子，直到两人终于都进入梦乡。


End file.
